swse_rpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Knights
Opening Crawl Events take place on 3,959, just after the end of the Mandalorian Wars. Intro Victory! The Republic won one of the largest conflicts ever seen by the galaxy, the MANDALORIAN WARS. After seventeen years of war, the Mandalorians were finally defeated by the Revanchists, led by REVAN, the greatest strategist ever seen. Unknown to the Republic and to the Jedi, the Dark Side took deep roots among their numbers during the last years of conflict. Just some time after the end of the war, REVAN returned to the Republic as a DARK LORD OF THE SITH with a huge armada. While the Republic rebuilds from the war, Revan prepares his invasion and new Sith are trained in the reclaimed ancient Sith home world of KORRIBAN.... Prologue When returning to the Republic, the Republic armada, now turned Sith, first conquered Korriban, ancient birthplace of the Sith. Many groups named themselves Sith during history, and almost all of them set on Korriban sometime. The Revanchists fought on the Mandalorian Wars, but, after the war, disappeared to unknown space. You were part of the Republic heroic armada, and followed Revan to the unknown. After flying in the void for a long time, the Republic ships received new orders from their leaders, and split between Korriban and an unknown destination. You were taken to the old Sith world, were you spent the past months reclaiming its ruins to the Revanchists, now calling themselves as the new Sith Order! Corruption came from a variety of forms. Many fell during the war, some were turned to the dark side by their masters during the long trip to the void, and the few that resisted, were finally broken in the training grounds and torture chambers of Korriban. Now reclaimed by the new Sith, Korriban once again gives birth to a new Sith Empire. You awaken, leaving your dormitories and heading to a very rudimentary cantina in the ancient Sith academy. Having all fought in the Mandalorian Wars under Revan's leadership, you all have stories to tell, and most of you already know each other. But here on Korriban, you are all still prospects of great new Sith... Chapter 1 - Korriban 1 st Act - Sith Trial You were sent in your Sith trials! Your mission was said to be to go to the Valley of the Sith Lords, find your rivals and slaughter them. After scouting the Valley and pursuing their trail, you found the other prospect Sith. After a bloody battle, you emerge victorious, completing your trials! (S1) 2nd Act - The Ways of the Sith Darth Logos approaches the victors, and informs them of their assignment: to prepare Botajef for the Sith invasion! The group must convince the local ruler to allow the Sith to mount an outpost on the planet, or take control of the planet for themselves! The most important thing of the mission: their identity as Sith must be kept as a secret in order to not compromise the mission! (S2) Chapter 2 - Botajet 1st Act - The Trip The group embark on their journey to Botajef! During the trip, everyone gets acquainted, and a plan is devised for the mission. After a few days, the ship arrives at Botajef, but it is intercepted by a small group of bandomeerian fighters, who identify the Sith's ship as one of their own and claim that no bandomeerian ship is allowed to have business on Botajef. Their threats go unfruitful, and the fighters are destroyed by the Sith and their very unusual droid! (S3) 2nd Act - Welcome to Botajef The Sith land on Botajef, in a farm away from the capital. Their dealings with the locals go bad, and the farm family is slaughtered! The group heads to a new location to start their mission…(S4) 3rd Act - Terror The group establishes a base camp near the city, and heads to their objective from there. As they reach the city, they are caught in the middle of a Bandomeerian terrorist attack! Smart, the group uses the diversion to get inside the city and disappear among the crowd. (S5) 4th Act - The Hospital While the droid attends a speech of the Princess, the others head to the hospital. Kandar provides a diversion, and Drurzim sneaks in and plants explosives in the building. The explosion destroys the hospital, and brings an end to the princess' speech, setting the city in chaos! After a while, the villains return to the hospital's rubble, and find the Jedi rescuing survivors… (S6) 5th Act - The Jedi The Sith decide to reveal themselves and attack the Jedi, igniting a fierce battle! (S7) The battle is intense and long, but, in the end, the Sith emerge victorious and eradicate the Jedi from Botajef! Wounded and exhausted, the group leaves the city and returns to their encampment. (S8) Chapter 3 - Stealth War 1st Act - Interlude The group returns to their encampment, resting for the night after a long day of war crimes. On the following day, it takes great effort to get back in the city, but the Sith manages and find their way to the royal Academy... (S9) 2nd Act - Betrayal The group moves around the city, putting their plans into motion. Drurzim reacquires the weapons, and Kandar and Kel prepare to destroy the academy. Meanwhile, LG-NT and Druchij betray the group to the authorities, but get themselves arrested in the process... (S10) 3rd Act - The Academy The group makes their way back to the academy, planning a new attack against the people of Botajef. However, a few dissidents among their ranks bring some setbacks to the Sith. After a while under cover, their presence is now known and they are being searched by the authorities! The group is forced to flee the academy. They run to the underground floor, and blow the building behind them! (S11) 4th Act - On the Run Kandar, Kel and Drurzim make their way out of the Academy building, vanishing to the city while the guards rush to aid the victims. Meanwhile, LG-NT and Druchij use the same commotion to break out of prison, returning to the streets. (S12) Chapter 4 - Closure 1st Act - Murder The villains get back to their ship and put in motion their final act of vile. The group performs a flyby with their ship near the palace, and drops the escape pod against the princess wing, followed by a barrage of bolts, killing the princess and her daughter! Killjoy tries to stop his former allies, but fails and is captured... (S13) 2nd Act - The Ways of the Sith The villains go back to the city, and head to the royal palace to subdue the King of Botajef. As they arrive, they find Killjoy, and learn that it was a trap set by Drossa, who wishes to erase them and get all the glory for herself, pleasing the Sith and the people from Botajef. A fierce battle is unavoidable, and the group face the royal guards, Sith troops loyal to Drossa, their former allies, Killjoy and Druchij, and the treacherous Drossa. The battle is long and intense, but Kandar, Kel and Drurzim manage to take Drossa down! Kel uses his leadership skills, and uses the death of Drossa as an opportunity to rally the Sith troops under his command, tipping the balance of the battle! Without support, Killjoy and Druchij face their judgment, and perish to their former allies. Against impossible odds, the group takes down all opponents, and subdue the King under their will, conquering Botajef for the Sith Empire! (S14) Epilogue While most Sith turn on each other, Kandar and Kel work together for a long time, rising at the Sith ranks during the upcoming war. Drurzim follows the two Sith close, gaining a few special troops of her own. Botajef does serve as its purpose, and the Sith troops from Korriban begin landing on the planet in a few days. The actions of the Sith does make the story of terrorist attacks very plausible, and no one suspects nothing when Botajef cuts relations with Bandomeer and the Republic. In a few days, the Sith launch an attack against Bandomeer, making it appear that Botajef declared war on them. Bandomeer was waiting for an attack, but was prepared only for their historic rival, not for the Sith. Bandomeer didn't request the Republic for help until it was too late, and fell to the Sith in a matter of days. From there, Revan launched his attack against Taris, a huge city-planet and a very important system for the Republic. Taris was one of the greatest conquests in the war. In a very important hyperspace route, Taris set the entrance for the Sith to the Republic. Botajef played a very important role in the war, allowing the Sith to make a very fast paced war. The conflict lasted for years, until Malak turned on his master, Revan, and set the war effort in chaos. While Revan's strategies were very precise, Malak attacked targets with much less planning, and his leadership eventually led the Sith to their downfall... Analysis of Revan's strategies suggest that he was in fact preparing the galaxy to defend against an even larger threat... But that is a story still to be told. Kandar, Kel and Drurzim did play their role in the war, and survived many bad odds. The three did leave their mark in the galaxy. The End Category:Campaigns Category:Resumos